


A Night To Remember

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim AU [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Hangover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: All Mira wanted was to have a little fun.  Not get so drunk she had no clue what happened.  Who could have thought a drinking competition could have such dangerous side effects?  Certainly not her!





	A Night To Remember

Mira groaned as she came to.  Her head had a pounding ache unlike anything she'd ever experienced.  The Nord woman wanted to be violently ill but somehow she knew that she shouldn't.  A priestess was glaring at her and the Nord  _ knew _ something was up.  She gripped her head and tried to figure out how she got into this mess.

 

“Hmph, so you're finally awake you foolish girl!” The priestess of...Dibella?  Mira wasn't sure which divine since she had a hard time keeping track of the Nine- Eight.  Or however many damned divines of Tamriel there were.

“Wh-what...unn..what happened?” Mira asked, her voice raspy.  She was normally soft spoken- a scholar, most unusual for a Nord and due to her tiny stature, not very good with much other than daggers and bows.

“Well you trashed the temple didn't you?”

“I...I did?” Mira frowned, “I..” she sighed, “I don't recall-”

“Of course you wouldn't!” the woman snapped,

“Look.” Mira said beginning to lose her patience, “Let's just keep this short and sweet.  I apparently trashed the temple of a divine-”

“Yes you idiot girl!”

“And you expect me to fix it right?” Mira said glaring at the priestess now.  Her pale ice blue eyes glinted with the faintest hint of a small secret. Mira rarely dared to glare at people.  Apparently the young Nord's glare was such that no one could ignore whatever she demanded. It didn't help that her pupils were slightly slit.  Of course everyone assumed she was part Argonian, but that wasn't actually the case. Mira was, in fact the…

“Of...of course Dragonborn.”

“Then what do you need me to do?” Mira asked,

“A contribution would suffice.” the priestess said still shaken

Mira let the woman's gazed go and rubbed her pounding head.  She felt her hair was out and sighed, “50,000 gold?” Mira asked, pulling the pouch out.  The priestess’ eyes widened and she sighed

“Damn nobles.” She muttered but she spoke, “You were quite drunk when you arrived, and most if it was slurred but you did mention something about Rorikstead.  Perhaps you should take a look there.”

Mira sighed and lowered her head,

“I appreciate the information.”

“Yes, yes!  Now off with you!” the priestess snapped.

 

Mira left the temple and felt her vampire blood boil in the sunlight.  A groan escaped her. She should have asked what time of day it was. A sigh escaped her as she quickly drew up her hood.

 

That damned Sam!

 

She was going to make the fool pay for this when she got her hands on him.  Now she had the divines awful task of travelling to Rorikstead on foot. Worse still she had to deal with a pounding headache  _ and _ the cursed sun!

 

She grumbled the entire way to Markarth Stables.  Mira was looking for a horse to hire to make her trip easier.  Though she could have gone on a vampiric rampage she was so angry at her current situation.  Mira sighed, quelling her anger, since as the Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold she was  _ very _ smart, and knew that would prove fruitless.  Oh if the students could see her now.

 

Mira groaned.

 

She came to the stables and the stable master said, “Sorry Miss, ain't got no ‘orses fo’ ‘ire.”

Mira groaned mentally.  The day was off to a great start, and she wondered why she'd got so drunk in the first place.  A courier suddenly came up to her and said, rather calmly,

“Excuse me, are you Mira Dragonslayer?”

Mira sighed and replied, “Yes.”

“Ah, good, I have something for you, it's a letter from a Jarl.  You must be moving up in the world.” he said with a grin and handed Mira the letter, “Well, that's all.  Got to go.”

 

Once the courier left Mira made her way to the coaches that travelled through Skyrim.  She made her way to the driver and spoke with him. Apparently, they were going to Solitude, and no, they were not going to Rorikstead.  Mira sighed. She really was screwed. She made a vow to never get so drunk again. Especially since she couldn't hold her ale well.

 

Mira had a sudden inspiration to have a look at her journal and noticed that thankfully her writing was unaffected.  She had wrote about a previous encounter about a drinking contest for a staff...and she drew a blank. Angrily the young vampire lord shoved her book into her pack and let out a deep sigh.

 

She eventually made it to Rorikstead, though she was not too happy about it.  The divines had a good laugh when she was suddenly approached by an angry looking redguard.

 

“You've got some nerve coming back here you Nordish brute!” the scrawny looking man said.  Mira sighed,

“I'm sure you have every reason to be upset,” she began, “unfortunately for you, I don't actually recall wronging you in the first place.”

“Well that's not good enough!” he snapped, “My prized goat Gleda was kidnapped by you and sold to a giant!  You'd better damn well remember or I'll have the guards haul you off!”

Mira glared at the redguard and said in a low, dark tone,

“I'll bring back your stupid goat.  But I expect a full explanation when I return of what happened.  No excuses, and no lies.”

The redguard paled but he did nod, “Well, you'll have to find the giant...and he was in the wilds out to the east.”

 

Mira cursed.  Oh the divines were having a good laugh at her expense as she was trying to avoid the giant's weapons and keep the damn goat alive.  She pulled out her ebony bow, and the ebony arrows she'd made and focused on getting a clear shot to the giant's chest.

 

All of the training with the Companions really helped her and she smiled at the thought of what her shield siblings would say about taking a giant down in one blow.  She had been a werewolf once. But out of respect for Kodlak Whitemane, she cleansed herself of lycanthropy.

 

With the goat following her she returned and the redguard blinked, “You...actually found her!”

“Of course I did.” Mira didn't need to mention that she'd looted the giant for the alchemical ingredients it was packing, “So care to explain what happened?” Mira asked him as he retethered his goat.  The dark skinned man sighed,

“Well it was a bit hard to follow but, you apparently were ‘repaying Ysolda in Whiterun’.  It was all I could make out.”

Mira frowned.

 

More walking.

 

The divines were, she decided, having a riot of a time.  She sighed and begged Akatosh to spare her puny soul from the likely horrors that awaited her in Whiterun.  Finding Ysolda was easy enough. She hoped that Akatosh heard her prayer. Oh how much harder her life was to become when she spoke to the merchant.

 

“So you finally made it back.” Ysolda said with what seemed to be an unhappy expression, “Look, I've been very patient but you still owe me.”

Mira sighed,

“How do I owe?” she asked,

“It's not about the money,” Ysolda sighed, “really.  I wouldn't have given you the wedding ring on credit if you weren't so obviously in love.  The least you can do is to give it back. It was one of my best pieces.”

Mira sighed, “I've been getting that a lot of late.”

Ysolda winced sympathetically, “Aw, what's wrong did the engagement fall through?” Mira nodded, playing along, “Look how about we call it even as long as you bring the ring back?  That really a shame, I was looking forward to the wedding. You'd said you'd have all the most interesting guests.”

“Do you know what I did with it?” Mira asked cautiously,

“Took it to your fiancé you did.  Do you not remember where you left him?” Ysolda asked, “Especially after the sweetest story you told me about how you both met in the Witchmist Grove?  I can see why he left you.”

Mira heaved a sigh.  This was beginning to get very bad, very quickly.

 

The journey to Witchmist Grove was a very dreary one.  Rain fell from the sky, a welcome relief for her, it meant the sun was not as bad as before, though it still burned her vampire blood.  Mira noticed that there was a rundown shack and she winced. This was going to be a brilliant day.

 

When she approach she should have known that there was a hagraven waiting for her.  Mira couldn't help the sickened feeling from creeping into her gut. A  _ hagraven _ ?  One of the most vile, twisted beings in all of Skyrim, a being whom sickened Mira to no end was her  _ fianceé _ ?!  Mira tried to ask for the ring back, but the hagraven predictably attacked her.  Mira having all of the pent up fury of having to spend all of the time in the sun lost control and morphed into her Vampire Lord form.  Of course the hagraven didn't know Mira was a vampire lord. So when Mira made use of her impressive powers, it didn't end well for the poor thing.  Only when the soft light of the moon peeked through the clouds did Mira change back. She stood over the lifeless corpse and the look of disdain on her face was clear, “Filthy beast.” Mira muttered.  Who would have thought drinking could lead to such problems as this?

 

By the time Mira arrived back at Whiterun, the moon was beginning to make the land more appealing.  The reds became redder and night gave Mira a much needed coolness. Her blood stopped boiling and she was able to really move.  She sprinted the entire way.

 

Ysolda near jumped when she saw the breathtaking blond Nord who approached her at the inn and returned the ring to her.  She was surprised by how apologetic the Nord was. Then she realised it was the girl from before. “Your skin is...as pale as the snow, are you scared of sunlight?” Ysolda asked, then she giggled, “Well at any rate I'm sorry things didn't work out for you.  You were so excited about the wedding. You kept saying it would be held at Morvunskar and it would be a huge ceremony. You even mentioned a magic staff that would handle all of the guests.” she added.

“I see.” the Nord said softly, “Thank you Ysolda.  I believe I have everything I need.”

 

Mira left Whiterun.  The trip took a few hours and she arrived just as the sun was beginning to strip her of her strength and her blood began to boil.  She allowed herself to go on a vampiric rampage and she floated towards the door. Unlike in her werewolf form, Mira had enough presence of mind to operate doors and pick locks and generally be able to move about for general mischief.  She got the door opened and was annoyed.

 

More enemies to deal with.  She was sure that the divines were being cruel on purpose.

 

By the time she was done she had reverted once more to her human form.  She didn't enjoy shifting around the place as a vampire lord all of the time and she could lay the blame on Harkon for that.

 

She soon found herself standing before a portal of some kind and as she looked at it, she knew that it was the last piece of the puzzle.

 

“Ah!  You're finally here!” Mira glared at the fool and he grinned widely, “I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it.”

Mira spoke coolly, “It was quite a trip.  Where are we?”

Sam just smiled, “Oh I thought you might not remember your first trip here.  You had a big night~! I think you've definitely earned the staff.”

Mira sighed, “Well I have all of the things you asked for to repair it.” She said and Sam smiled widely,

“Yes about that...you didn't really need to.  You see...I just wanted to encourage you to head out and spread some merriment.  And you did just that! It was the most entertaining thing I'd seen in a hundred years at least!” he laughed, Mira frowned,

“So...this whole thing was just  _ a prank _ ?!” Mira’s voice raised an octave.  Sam frowned,

“ _ Just a prank?!  Just a prank?! _  The Daedric Lord of Debauchery does not deal in mere pranks!” Sam said as his body began to shift.  Mira should have known he was a damn Daedric Prince. Who else could cause such misfortune. It was Molag Bal all over again.  Sam continued, “This may have began as a mild amusement but it wasn't long before I realised you'd be a worthy bearer of my not-quite-holy staff.”

Mira sigh, “Sanguine, I should have known.” she groaned, “You're even worse than Molag Bal.”

“Now, now don't lump me in with him!” the Daedric Prince said, “Though I do like the daughters of Coldharbour, like the pretty little thing that is you.”

Mira glowered, “So you know about that little secret of mine hmm?  Why should I be surprised?”

Sanguine grinned widely, “Well, well I was right.  But what would dear Akatosh think of his child running around being-”

“I was changed back to a human at the time Al-du-in came back.  I have an appointment with him, don't you worry.”

Sanguine laughed, “Well, as interesting as this little chat has been, I think it's time for you to go.  Wouldn't be fun to keep you locked up here with the staff now would it?”

Mira was about to respond when she suddenly appeared in The Dead Man's Drink in Falkreath.  Luckily for the Dovahkiin, no one seemed the wiser. She closed her eyes and vowed to never drink like that again.


End file.
